Elf, Salvator (3.5e Race)
=Salvator Elf= Summary::Elves cursed by exposure to a great and powerful force, they possess unnatural powers beyond any normal elf. Personality Salvator elves are a limited lot, the entire race born from a great disaster among their normal elven ranks. They were made immortal, sterile, and many warped of mind. As such salvator elves are a dying breed and they know it. Many were driven mad by their experience, others to depression and suicide, and other extremes. Thus an encounter with a salvator elf is rarely an encounter with a mentally sound person. Physical Description These elves have a dark complexion, hinting they may have been wood elves in times past. Their hair is bone white, and whites of their eyes are golden or orange in hue. However, there the similarities with normal elves end, for on closer inspection their skin is cracked with strange lines and gylphs, as if dug into their skin with a knife forming bloodless wounds. When channeling energy or manifesting powers the runes glow with unnatural colors dependent on their personal auras. Likewise, they seem to possess these tattoos on their tongues marking them for who they are. It's said the runes spread entirely through their internal organs. Worse still is their blood, now black as oil and smelling of brimstone and tar. Truly they are marked as the damned. Relations The original sect of elves which the salvator were born of were not a kindly sort. Driven to descriptions at the actions of other races whose wars tore the planet to shreds, they tried to summon a powerful force to stop the battles, and their wish was granted... in the form of an disaster untold. It changed the survivors into the salvator, and left things in a mess. As such, to say a salvator is generally hostile to the world would be a lie, and if the world knew anything of what the salvators were responsible for, they would receive hatred in kind. Like the drow or other monstrous races, salvator elves are not to be tolerated, and so they are mum onto what they are. Fortunately for them, many can pass as normal, if pale, elves with dry, difficult skin. Alignment Many salvator elves have gone insane, others have been warped by the evil force which appeared, and others still have taken the disaster as a sign from the gods and worshiped it. As such, many are of evil alignment, trending to chaos, their minds often shattered and broken. Lands Salvator elves have retreated from their forest homes, to lands out of sight and out of mind. They spread quietly in the shadows, possessing no true home. Religion A few salvator elves have taken up the practice of worshiping the great disaster from the sky, while others have become godless and hateful, viewing their condition as a betrayal from the gods. Language Salvator elves speak Common and Elven. Names Salvator elves have the same names elves do, being of the same breed. Racial Traits * , , , , : Salvator elves are often stronger, tougher, smarter, and more sensitive than their original selves. However many have been shell-shocked and others have their solitary minds degrading from their insidious madness, making them socially awkward. * (Subtype::Augmented ): Salvator elves have been fundamentally altered on a psychological and biological level, but they are still elves and count as elves for all purposes. * : As Medium creatures, salvator elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Salvator elf base land speed is 30 feet. * Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A salvator elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Darkvision (Ex): Salvator Elves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and salvator elves can function just fine with no light at all. * Weapon Proficiency: Salvator Elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. * +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. An elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. * Immortality (Ex): Salvator Elves do not age, and receive no penalties or bonuses from aging. * Aberrant Biology (Ex): Salvator elves, in addition to not sleeping, do not eat or drink. They are also immune to disease. * Fearless (Ex): Salvator elves are immune to fear. * Linked Madness (Ex): When the disaster happened, the minds of many elves were briefly linked. An echo remains, and all salvator elves are subtly aware of the state of the others... specifically how many of their kind are left. Two salvator elves within 100 feet of each other possess empathy, which provides a +5 bonus on Sense Motive checks against their kin. It is said this connection is slowly driving all salvator elves mad. * Devouring Touch (Sp): 1/day and an additional time every 4 HD beyond, a salvator elf may make a touch attack which deals 1d8 points of Int, Wis, or Cha damage, of their choice as a standard action. They absorb the damage done as a circumstance bonus to their own abilities, which last for 1 hour. The saving throw is Charisma based, Will negates. As they absorb ability scores, the voices in their mind grow louder as the mind is consumed and becomes part of the whole. * Spell-Like Ability: Commune—1/week. Caster level is equal to character level. A salvator elf can contact the voices in his head to obtain insight onto all things. * Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Infernal, Orc, and Sylvan. * Favored Class: or . * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::2 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race